How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 6
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After 5 episodes and giving away Almost Five Thousand Dollars, the show and back, and this time Peggy Hill (King Of The Hill) And Roldoflo Rivera (El Tigre) are going to for each a grand, only one of them ends his or her game a little too early.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This marks the return of "How To Be A Millionaire," and it seems that after 5 episodes, it seems that it raises up to $4,857.86 so as we get to make sure that we're going to make it as we limit this episode with only 2 contestants like we did with the first one so yeah, I think that we could go for it.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Goodman: Hello and welcome to everyone's favorite game show on , "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and for this episode, we're going to make sure that we're going welcome to our first contest, she's a mother of one from Arlen Texas and she seems that she gets to be that quite simply had to learn anything as they could make it as possible, she's a sub teacher and she can take care of the express and her husband sells Propane and Propane Accessories, please give it up for Peggy Hill.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Peggy: Oh my, this is sudden.

Chris: So Mrs. Hill, I think that you're going to see that you're going to see that you're going to win as possible, is that right?

Peggy: Oh yes Sir, I Think that I can.

Chris: So tell me, what will you do if you could win $1,000.00?

Peggy: Well, I would build up some collage fund for Bobby and I would like it there could be that it was going to make sure that you might had to see that it could be that it was going to quafly as that could notice about it, would you?

Chris: Well, that's simply about that and I think that according to the rules, you'll be starting with $0.01 and you'll end with $1,000.00, so I think that it could be that you get to see simply that you're going to enjoy winning all that money.

Peggy: Well, that seems hard enough.

Chris: But if you get one wrong answer, you will lose and leave here with nothing.

Peggy: Okay then, we might get to have this as possible.

Chris: Let's Play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here is our first Question.

$0.01 Question: In the game show _Pyramid,_ Which of the top prize was the earliest?

A:$10,000.00  
B:$25,000.00  
C:$50,000.00  
D:$100,000.00

Peggy: Well, I Don't think that there could be such a thing as the "$50,000 Pyramid" until I saw it on the game show network, so I think that it could be that quite simply as they could make it as they really wanted to go for so, I think that it could be that quite that it was going to see that it was going to learn that it was going to learn it was answer "A", final.

Chris: Just got $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here we go for $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following is not an episode of _Hey Arnold!_ consisting of Season 2?

A:Mudbowl  
B:Phoebe Cheats  
C:The Words  
D:Save The Tree

Peggy: Oh boy, I think that it could be that quite simply as possible so I think that we could be that we're going to take a minute of this, so I think that we need to make sure that I think that we're going to learn that it could that I think that "The Words" is my guess, final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.10!

Audience: (Applause and cheers)

(Police Car came in here, came in police officer)

Chris: Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?

Policeman: This contestant of yours has own me $250.00 of quitting her job as a sub teacher.

Peggy: What?

Policeman: That's right, you heard me, she's going to the pokey.

Peggy: Oh no, not again!

(Policeman takes Peggy away)

Chris: Are you kidding me? She would never hurt a single sole!

Policeman: Uh sorry, we're going to take her $0.10 too.

(Policeman takes Peggy away)

Music: Who Wants To Be a Millionaire-Bye Bye Contestant

Chris: Okay then, let's welcome to our next contestant all the way from Miracle City, he's the legendary superhero White Pandera himself, Rodolfo Rivera!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

(Rodolfo came in as he sit on the chair)

Chris: Welcome Rodolfo, it's good to see you.

Rodolfo: It's good to see you.

Chris: As I recall, it seems that Maria that was here and she won $10.00.

Rodolfo: Well then, I guess that I could be winning that Grand so I could be hoping that I could win that money so we could be hoping that it could be the day that I get to win $1,000.00

Chris: Okay then, let's see if you can beat Maria in her score, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying."

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it our first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Witch of the following 90s was never able to win $1,000,000.00 on a future game show?

A:Everybody Loves Raymond  
B:Boy Meets World  
C:Mad About You  
D:Will And Grace

Rodolfo: Well, as we get to make sure that I could be that to understand that I Think that the answer had to be that "C", final answer.

Chris: Okay, Our last contestant could be like that but you just won $0.01.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay Rodolfo, here's your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following that was never a cry for help?

A:HELP!  
B:WOLF!  
C:EEK!  
D:SAVE ME!

Rodolfo: Well, I maybe a superhero, but I would never get this as they could that quite simply had to learn anything about that quite simply had to get this as possible so I'm going with "C", final answer.

Chris: Got it for $0.10!

Audience: Cheers And Applause

Chris: And We'll be right back with our contestant right after a word from our sponsor.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Going into commercial

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris Goodman: And we're back with "How To Win $1,000.00 without trying, and it seems that we're return back to your contestant Rodolfo Rivera, so we might had to let anything that quite simply as they could learn that our contestant here is going for $1.00 and as we speak, that he's on a role here.

Rodolfo: Why yes, I am and if I get to make sure that quite as they get to make sure that it was going to learn that if I Do get to $1,000.00, I'll retire out of the superhero business and settle in with my soon to be married again wife Maria.

Audience: Aww.

Chris: Well yes, I that we could be that quite simply had to learn that your ex-wife did leave here with just $10.00, and I though that I though that if you're going to beat her record, I thought that you're going to learn that it could be that quite interesting as they could learn anything as they learn anything as possible.

Rodolfo: Yeah, I Think that it was going to possibly let anything happen if I don't get to do anything.

Chris: Yes, yes, I think that we all get to know about that, so we're going to get back at the game, you're going to learn anything as you're going to enjoy about it, and let's keep playing "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay Rodolfo, here's your question worth $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Which of the following Character wasn't in the movie adaption _CharlY_ based on the book _Flowers For Algernon?_

A:Charlie Gordon  
B:Algernon  
C:A Talking Fish  
D:Alice Kinnian

Rodolfo: I read this book back when I was a boy at school, but why do I have the time? I have to become a superhero that I become today.

Chris: You know that you got three lifelines, you got 50-50, Phone-A-Friend, or even Ask The Audience.

Rodolfo: Okay, I might get to ask the audience.

Chris: Okay then, Audience. listen up, on your keypads, choose "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Voting Results  
A:23%  
B:8%  
C:50%  
D:21%

Chris: Okay, Half the audience said "A Talking Fish".

Rodolfo: Okay, I think that we're going to with the audience and said "C", final.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here we go for $10.00 and here it is.

$10.00 Question: Due to this question is worth $10.00, which of the following wouldn't be suitable for this question?

A:Bees  
B:Ice Cream  
C:Previous Contestants  
D:100 Dogs

Rodolfo: Ah, that's easy, I Think that this question is going to make it as possible so I'm going with Answer "A", Bees. Final Answer.

Chris: That's correct for $10.00.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, this is shaping up to be the best episode so far, expect our previous contestant has been arrested so far.

Audience: (Laughter)

Chris: Okay, here's your question worth $100.00.

$100.00 Question: At the end of every episode of _The Price Is Right,_ The top 2 winners had to go to which of the bonus round?

A:Showcase Round  
B:Bonus Round  
C:Fast Money  
D:The Big Deal Of The Day

Rodolfo: Oh boy, I never been on the show, I mean, I tried there, but like I said 2 questions again, I think that we need to make sure that I get to beat Maria's record.

Chris: It looks like that you've already have. (Turn to the readers):And We'll be right back from a word from our sponcer.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

END CHAPTER

Closing Note: Answer "D" of Roldofo's $100.00 Question has been deacated to the original host of _Let's Make A Deal_ Monty Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying, it seems that our contestant Rodolfo who's going for $1,000.00 so he's trying to get his son to go towards his collage education.

Rodolfo: That's right Chris, and may I say that I could be that it was going to be that quite that we're going to learn that we can all had to make sure that we're going to be the richest family available.

Chris: What we don't get to know is all that money gets to make sure that was going to see that quite simply had to learn anything as they get to make it as we might had to make sure that it was going to learn that you're going to make Manny proud as he and your ex-wife get to make sure that you get to see that quite interesting as they get to learn that we get to feel as they could notice about it.

Rodolfo: Yeah, I believe it too.

Chris: Okay, here's the lowdown, you won $100.00, and you're just one away from $1,000.00 and if you answer this question correctly, you're going to become a thousandaire.

Rodolfo: All right Mr. Goodman, show me of what you got.

Chris: Okay, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay Rodolfo, here's your final question for $1,000.00.

$1,000.00 Question: Which of the following was never a flavor of yogurt?

A:Cherry  
B:Butterscotch  
C:Strawberry  
D:Peaches And Cream

Rodolfo: I think that I don't know anything about it, but I think that yogurt that can be good for you so I think that I'm going to use the 50-50.

Chris: All right, Computer, take away those 2 wrong answers leaving the right answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:Cherry  
B:Butterscotch

Rodolfo: Okay, that didn't help, but I think that I know what will, I think that I'm going to be calling my only son Manny.

Chris: Do you want to call your son Manny? All right, let's get Manny on the line.

(Phone Ringing)

Manny (On Phone): Hello?

Chris: Hi Manny, it's Chris Goodman, calling from "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", how are you?

Manny: Okay, great I guess.

Chris: I Got your dad here and-

Manny: My dad? What's he doing at the show?

Chris: Why he's the contestant and he's won $100.00 so far.

Manny: All right Dad!

Chris: Okay, okay, it looks like that I'm going to give you 30 seconds so we might get to know of which guess that you're going to take.

Manny: Okay.

Rodolfo: All right. (Read Question and remaining Answers)

Manny: Gee, I think that Butterscotch could be that pudding, not yogurt.

Rodolfo: So what you're saying is Answer "B" huh?

Manny: Yeah, I'm saying that.

Rodolfo: Okay, sure son.

Manny: Okay that's right.

(Manny Hangs up)

Rodolfo: All right, it looks like that I'm going to go with Manny and say "B", final answer.

Chris: Unbelievable, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Congratulations, you just won $1,000.00 and may I say that it was the best episode ever, expect for Peggy Hill whom she ended up with $0.10.

(Crash, Audience gasps)

Grandpapi: Son, I believe that $1,000.00 is mine. (Took Rodolfo's check then evil laugh)

Rodolfo: Oh no you don't! (Rip off his suit, became White Pandera) WHITE PANDERA!

(White Pandera ran off)

Chris: This episode has given away $1,000.10, This episode has given away $1,000.10, this episode has given away $1,000.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Host:Chris Gooman

King Of The Hill:  
Peggy Hill

El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Rodolfo Rivera/White Pandera  
Manny Rivera  
Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco  
Maria Rivera (Mentioned)

The End


End file.
